User talk:13th madman
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sea of Fools Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Stormbaron/Devil Fruits page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- FoolishMortalFOOL (Talk) 13:59, February 22, 2012 Limits? 1. No particle Logia DF's till there is significant evidence in the main series. 2. Taking off movie zoans, zoans that make no sense (scorpion with fire breath anyone?), and no deity DF; bc if we do, we might piss people off that we are having religon in DF's (Deities are usual connected to ways of life, aka, religon. And the deities only started bc of sengoku, and, this is from the MAIN SITE: "Although the fruit's name translates over to "Great Buddha", a "Daibutsu" more accurately refers to a statue of Buddha rather than an the actual Buddha, which fits with his golden skin color and his hair becoming bumpy as if it were solid." So, he's not actually a god, but people have made DF's bc they think he is the ACTUAL god, bc they want DF's having God power's; which is OP as we have had many looooooooooooooong arguments about. So, instead of having the saaaaaaaaaaaame debates, I took the argument and nipped it in the bud before it gets worse. Hopefully, I just took off maybe 100 DF's from the main SOF, there are over 600 DF's from the main SOF site ALONE (Don't blieve me? click on the DF category, then see how many times you have to click the 200 button to see the back of the DF list.), combined with that; you have the one's from the main series at your grasp. And their are DF ideas that people haven't done yet bc they all want similar abilites So, tell me, how much limitation is there again? Possible sugestions: Jango (yes, I know he is yours): He could have a weapon with a DF, (to be honest, time manipulation in a DF has never settled well with me (even foxy) , especially a logia. Well, you could have a para that has foxy's, bonney's and other small abilities for a time DF.) Nova: He could have a particle para like foxy, I just don't like particle logia's bc we haven't seen one unlike Pika, they might even not be allowed. When there is evidence of more then just Pika, I will get rid of the rule.(Beside's, ferno is smart, he could make a Different DF for Nova in the multiverse, he might not even bring Nova.) Guddo Rakku: He could have a dragon DF in a pet of his that FMF can make, would make for a good tag-team, granted if its actaul dragon and not a fiction fiction dragon. Roronoa Senshi: All she had to do is turn her body into an alloy to be able to shapeshift her body parts into stuff. Giovanni A Blackheart: His power sounds like a sub category for darkness manipulation to be honest. Cosmos D Blade: Same like Jango, or make to two different character's. Bianca Blade: Sounds like a limited version of Life-Force Manipulation. Koda Otoka: was made by Average Hero, who all but deleted the info on page (and as far as I know, he's not coming back), so, unless your AH, this one is null and void, unfortunatly. Bc then I can't give suggestions for. George Marley: (Another of yours), Cant give suggestions, bc there's almost no difference between that page and the character layout. Also, if everyone is using particle DF's or using one DF for their own character and one for their character's weapon's (which could be seen as 2 DF in 1), is that really being creative, 13? Its the fact that we have more particle logia's, when it is very possible they might be breaking canon, then there are actual know logia's. I will give ferno credit for making it; but it gets annoying after the first ten. Also, Im not talking about the combinations of DF's not being original, im talking about how or why people want a DF for their character and one for their personal weapon. I saw something like that on the main site; both DF's are logia in one fighter, WTF. If that is not overpowered, then I have no idea what is. Beside's popular belief that people think that restrictions hinder author's, it actuall pushes the boundries of what they can achieve by thinking outside the box. Beside's, mostly what I've seen so far; most people are starting new character's, or making variations on their original character's. Take Wyv for example, instead of giving Chris the came power's like the main site, he gave Chris a Bone DF. And I congradulate him on not just bring his stuff from the main site to over here. One, last I checked, AH said to delete his stuff. He say anything after that, then I did not know. Next; "Look at it this way; assume we brought over SOF's characters" "And it would be a waste to copy the same stuff over just because." (looks at both comments)(Thoughs: ''If those two statements don't contradict each other, then I have no Idea. You jusy contradicted yourself good sir.) The only restrictions we had on the other site; was use of canon DF's or DF's already made by another user. Those rule's are off here, bc this is a AU site. The "don't use DF's that could possible break canon" is on here like on the main site. When it is possible to have particle or "god" DF's, then those rule's will go off. So, untill then, no "unlimited, over the currnet number of ACTUAL LOGIA's or religios/OP god DF's." New ''Particle: I just don't get why people need them. They have the access to the speed of light and whatever extra attribute for them; fire, electricity. And I only said for logia's, they can be para like Foxy, haven't seen that bc everyone wants their own powerfull logia. "Gods": "Who says what and what isn't a god?", thats why 13. I don't want to step on other people's life by allowing other user the right to use a "God" DF; that might piss people off that we mock them just to have a OP god DF. ''Other's: ''If this stuff was your only argument, then why did ya bring up the other stuff then? Anyway, the REN DF wanted to bring in every alchemy power in one DF. I have seen every ability of what that can do and I have done research on power's of what alchemy can do. So, I suggested that the user can basically have metal manipulation, which is what most of what alchemy is. As to the one DF a fighter, I really don't see why a fighter needs to have two abilities for themselve's; that could be seen as two DF's a person, which is not allowed. Unless, that person has the Yami apparently. Which ypu are doing, by the looks of it. Hey Yosh~ Looks like I'm Blackbeard then since I don't wanna be Big Mom :P Thanks for the heads up :) Recruitment and Template Hm? You have someone to suggest to me? Sure! I'm all ears! Who do you have in mind? As for the template, i'd greatly appreciate it if you could make it for me. Don't worry about the pictures, as I already have that covered (since I have some experience with my VA and Shichibukai slideshows over on Ship.) Thanks in advance! Wyvern 0m3g4 00:13, March 9, 2012 (UTC) IT IS DECIDED XD I am Yasopp and X Drake XD GO DINOSAURS XD I won't stop until that boy is mine. The animal inside 11:43, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Ah, sorry 'bout that, 13th. I didn't expect that comment to get in the way of anything you would have preferred instead. :\ Anyway, I should move on, since what's done is done. As for Kai, if he's as good as you say he is, then sure! I'd love to have someone that capable working here, especially since I recall my talks with him on the chat; most of which were very pleasant. I feel I can trust Kai as a member of the Uber Commitee (or any other,) so feel free to invite him on your own if you'd like. As for the template, thanks so much! I'll get on it as soon as I can. And as for your username's color... To be honest, I have no clue how to do that. General was the one who changed my color for me. But if I do enough guess-work and searching, i'm sure I could figure it out sooner or later. If I can't though, i'll be sure to let General know that you want your name to be purple. Wyvern 0m3g4 12:50, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Yonkou Ah, right. Hmm... Well, if I recall, you suggested the admins being Yonkou, because there were four of us. If you want it to stay that way, I wouldn't be against having some kind of vote. As for me though, I don't really see a problem with leaving ourselves with three Yonkou, except for the fact that it'd feel a bit unnatural. That'd probably make us the Sankou, or something. Anyway, i'm fine with a vote, if you're up for it. Otherwise, I don't mind keeping things the way we have it. Wyvern 0m3g4 13:43, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Uber Council I have no objections to that. If you feel the Uber Council should be expanded, then by all means, go ahead. Wyvern 0m3g4 06:50, March 29, 2012 (UTC)